Lonelily
by smittyloveshpfic
Summary: Remus is with Tonks, but can't help what Sirius means to him. Yikes its a songfic. Lonelily by Damien Rice. Rating because I didn't know what to put it under. Ships: TonksRemus RemusSirius


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, first of all Remus and Tonks would have never existed, second, Sirius wouldn't have died, lastly this fiction wouldn't have sucked so badly.

A/n: Ooh, I haven't written in a long time, hints the major sucking of this fiction. Let's see, I hate the idea of Remus/Tonks…and not just because I ship Remus/Sirius…Because there is no build up, they were just thrown together in the 6th book. I love J.K. I really do, but that was poor writing. I think I might have respected (not liked) the pair if they were…uh, I don't' know... Compatible.

Ooh and it isn't because he is older than her, because I love old men, younger women ships, trust me…

SONG: Lonelily, Damien Rice. These are not the full lyrics. I cut some…well most of the lyrics out.

And you let me down  
Could have knocked off the evening  
But you lonelily let him push under your bone  
You let me down

"Nymphadora, it's just two friends meeting for dinner." Remus said pulling on his white button down shirt.

"You could have just knocked it off, Remus…we should—we should be together tonight." Tonks said looking down at her hands. They were currently in Remus room, Tonks was sitting on the end of his bed and Remus was standing in front of the mirror.

"No, I couldn't have. What's wrong, you love Sirius; you were excited that we are here. Now…now it's like you can't stand to be in the same room as him, and you barely talk to him." Remus said grabbing his coat from the closet.

"Remus it's just that—never mind, go have fun with Sirius." She said looking up at Remus.

"I'll see you when I get back." He said placing a kiss on here cheek.

"You're letting me down Remus." Tonks whispered to herself.

And you let me down  
It's one thing being cheated  
But you took him all the way through your bed

"Hey you." Sirius said looking at Remus, who had finally woken up.

"So much for this not ending in your bed." Remus said smiling a Sirius as he looked around the room. Clothes had been thrown everywhere, he was surprised they had even made it to the bed, and even more surprised that they had managed to stay in the bed.

"Well, I thought it would end with that kiss, but…I can't help that you are dreamy when you are flustered." Remus laughed, and kissed Sirius.

"Round two Messer Moony." Sirius said into the kiss.

"Well, if we're counting, I say it was more like Round 5."

"Mmmhmm."

-----------------------------------------

And now you're coming home  
And I'm trying to forgive  
You're coming home  
And I'm trying to forget  
You're coming home  
And I'm trying to move on

"Hey Remmy." Tonks said walking downstairs into the kitchen. Remus gritted his teeth at his "nickname" from Tonks.

"Hello Nymphadora." Remus said smiling up from his coffee.

"Have a nice time with…Sirius?" she asked biting her lip.

"Erm…yes, um, we had a lovely time," Remus answered shakily, "Merlin, your just waking up now, its almost eleven, what time did you go to bed?"

"Oh, about one, you know, I thought I might wait up for you. Then when you didn't come, I just went to my room."

"Oh, he came alright." Sirius said laughing as he walked into the kitchen.

Remus eyes widened, "Sirius…" He said warningly.

"He came home and thought you would still be in his room, but then he found you in your room…"

"And you were already asleep, so I just went to bed. You know, I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, well…I have to go help the Order with some cleaning, see ya guys later." Tonks said leaving the room.

"That was…awkward." Sirius said reaching over Remus for a cup.

"Thanks to you. You can't do that, Sirius. You better watch it." Remus said looking at Sirius' face, which was now inches from his own.

"I need a cup Moony, and if I reach anymore, then I'll have to kiss you."

"No need, drink mine." Remus said pushing his cup in between them.

Sirius grabbed the cup, but instead of pulling away, bent his head and kissed Remus on the nose, "Thanks love."

Later that night, Tonks was once again in Remus room sitting on the bed, reading a magazine, while Remus was working on his charts at the desk.

"You know that saying, 'I can forgive, but I can never forget.' I think I know what it means now." Tonks said looking up.

"Oh?" Remus said turning around.

"We can move on from this Remus. Only, I'll forgive Sirius…and you forget him."

"Nymphadora, don't…start."

"Why the hell not? Poor Remus, he can't get over his old flame. Its one thing to be cheated on, it's another to have him all over you. All around his room, in his fucking bed, no less…Oh, I'm sorry; did you even make it to the bed? You're both animals and I suppose sleeping on the floor should come easy to Sirius, what was it 12 years?"

"Shut up." A small, unusually quite voice came from the door.

"Sirius…" Remus said standing up and drawing a deep breath, _'Shit.'_

"You can say what ever the hell you want, Nymphadora, but you will not talk about Azkaban." Sirius said maintaining a calm, controlled voice, "I went though more there than you ever will."

Tonks didn't even make a move to speak; she just stood there, unsure.

Sirius turned to go, his hands found the door way when Tonks spoke.

"I am sorry Sirius, I shouldn't have bought it up." She said quietly.

"Move on." Sirius said leaving the room. Remus knew exactly what Sirius meant.

"He is right, we can't do this. Sirius and I are supposed to be together. We aren't…we can't…"

"You let me down." Nymphadora said walking out.

You let me down

End A/n: BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD….eghh… I hate it. I wrote this in like 1 and half hours…which means I really suck because I should be able to write a decent fiction in less than an hour, 1/30 no less.

Reviews are nice.


End file.
